Big Finish Bernice Summerfield series
Big Finish Bernice Summerfield series ist die erste Hörspielreihe der Big Finish Productions und das erste Audio-Spin Off der Serie Doctor Who. Im Mittelpunkt der 1998 gestarteten Hörspiele steht die Archäologin Bernice Summerfield, die in der Roman-Reihe Virgin New Adventures ihren ersten Auftritt hatte und dort eine Begleiterin des Siebten Doctors wurde. Die Serie begann 1998 mit Audio-Adaptionen von vier Romanen der Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures und zwei Romanen den Reihe Virgin New Adventures, wobei man die Rolle des Doctors heraus schrieb und weitere Handlungselemente stark veränderte. Nach dem Erfolg dieser ersten Staffel produzierte Big Finish gleichzeitig Audio- und Prosa-Geschichten. Damit übernahmen sie ab September 2000 die Figur der Bernice Summerfield komplett, deren eigene Buchreihe Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures im Dezember1999 beendet wurde. Die neuen Big Finish-Abenteuer spielen im Anschluss an die Virgin-Abenteuer und wurden anfänglich abwechselnd veröffentlicht, so dass sowohl Audio als auch Prosa eine zusammenhängende Serie bildeten, wobei einige der umfassenderen Bogengeschichten nur in einem einzigen Medium vorgestellt und ausführlich erklärt wurden. Dennoch gab es immer wieder Bezüge zwischen Ereignissen der Audio- und Prosa-Geschichten. Deshalb werden die Audio- und Prosaveröffentlichungen in der Reihe der Veröffentlichung gemeinsam aufgeführt. Staffel 1 Oh No It Isn't audio cover.jpg|''Oh No It Isn't!'' Beyond the Sun audio cover.jpg|''Beyond the Sun'' Walking to Babylon audio cover.jpg|''Walking to Babylon'' Birthright audio cover.jpg|''Birthright'' Just War audio cover.jpg|''Just War'' Buried Treasures.jpg|''Buried Treasures'' Dragons Wrath audio cover.jpg|''Dragons' Wrath'' Staffel 2 Dead Men Diaries.jpg|''The Dead Men Diaries'' Doomsday Manuscript.jpg|''The Doomsday Manuscript'' Secret of Cassandra cover1.jpg|''The Secret of Cassandra'' Gods of the Underworld.jpg|''The Gods of the Underworld'' Squires Crystal.jpg|''The Squire's Crystal'' Stones Lament cover.jpg|''The Stone's Lament'' Extinction Event cover.jpg|''The Extinction Event'' Infernal Nexus.jpg|''The Infernal Nexus'' Skymines of Karthos.jpg|''The Skymines of Karthos'' The Glass Prison.jpg|''The Glass Prison'' Staffel 3 Greatest Shop.jpg|''The Greatest Shop in the Galaxy'' Green Eyed Monsters cover.jpg|''The Green-Eyed Monsters'' The Plague Herds of Excelis.jpg|''The Plague Herds of Excelis'' Dance of the Dead cover.jpg|''The Dance of the Dead'' A Life of Surprises.jpg|''A Life of Surprises'' Mirror Effect cover.jpg|''The Mirror Effect'' Staffel 4 Bellotron Incident.jpg|''The Bellotron Incident'' Draconian Rage.jpg|''The Draconian Rage'' Poison Seas.jpg|''The Poison Seas'' Life during Wartime.jpg|''Life During Wartime'' Death and the Daleks cover.jpg|''Death and the Daleks'' Staffel 5 Big Hunt.jpg|''The Big Hunt'' Grel Escape cover.jpg|''The Grel Escape'' A Life worth living.jpg|''A Life Worth Living'' Bone of Contention cover.jpg|''The Bone of Contention'' Relics of Jegg Sau cover.jpg|''The Relics of Jegg-Sau'' Silver Lining.jpg|''Silver Lining'' A Life in Pieces.jpg|''A Life in Pieces'' Masquerade of Death.jpg|''The Masquerade of Death'' Staffel 6 The_Hearts_Desire_cover.jpg|''The Heart's Desire '' The_Tree_of_Life_cover.jpg|''The Tree of Life'' The_Kingdom_of_the_Blind_cover.jpg|''The Kingdom of the Blind'' The Goddess Quandry.jpg|''The Goddess Quandry'' Parallel_Lives.jpg|''Parallel Lives'' Something_Changed.jpg|''Something Changed'' The_Lost_Museum_cover.jpg|''The Lost Museum'' The_Crystal_of_Cantus_cover.jpg|''The Crystal of Cantus'' Staffel 7 Genus Loci cover.jpg|''Genius Loci'' The Tartarus Gate cover.jpg|''The Tartarus Gate '' Timeless Passages cover.jpg|''Timeless Passages'' The Worst Thing in the World cover.jpg|''The Worst Thing in the World'' Summer of Love cover.jpg|''Summer of Love'' Collected Works.jpg|''Collected Works'' Old Friends.jpg|''Old Friends'' The Oracle of Delphi cover.jpg|''The Oracle of Delphi'' The Empire State cover.jpg|''The Empire State'' Staffel 8 The tub full of cats cover.jpg|''The Tub Full of Cats '' The Judas Gift cover.jpg|''The Judas Gift'' Freedom of Information cover.jpg|''Freedom of Information '' Nobodys Children.jpg|''Nobody's Children '' The End of the World cover.jpg|''The End of the World'' The Two Jasons.jpg|''The Two Jasons'' The Final Amendment cover.jpg|''The Final Amendment'' Missing adventures cover.jpg|''Missing Adventures'' The wake cover.jpg|''The Wake'' Staffel 9 Beyond the Sea cover.jpg|''Beyond the Sea'' The Adolescence of Time.jpg|''The Adolescence of Time'' The Adventure of the Diogenes Damsel.jpg|''The Adventure of the Diogenes Damsel'' The Vampire Curse.jpg|''The Vampire Curse'' The Diet of Worms.jpg|''The Diet of Worms'' Staffel 10 Glory Days cover.jpg|''Glory Days '' Absence cover.jpg|''Absence'' Venus Mantrap cover.jpg|''Venus Mantrap'' Secret Origins cover.jpg|''Secret Origins'' Secret Histories cover.jpg|''Secret Histories'' Staffel 11 Dead and Buried.jpg|''Dead and Buried'' Resurrecting the Past cover.jpg|''Resurrecting the Past'' Present Danger Anthologie cover.jpg|''Present Danger'' Escaping the Future cover.jpg|''Escaping the Future'' Year Zero cover.jpg|''Year Zero'' Dead Man's Switch cover.jpg|''Dead Man's Switch'' Staffel 12 Epoch cover.jpg|''Epoch'' Road Trip cover.jpg|''Road Trip'' The Weather on Versimmon.jpg|''The Weather on Versimmon'' Legion cover.jpg|''Legion'' The Slender-Fingered Cats of Bubastis.jpg|''The Slender-Fingered Cats of Bubastis'' Many Happy Returns cover.jpg|''Many Happy Returns'' New Frontiers cover.jpg|''New Frontiers'' Filthy Lucre.jpg|''Filthy Lucre'' Adorable Illusion.jpg|'' Adorable Illusion'' Missing Persons.jpg|''Missing Persons'' Fortsetzung :The New Adventures of Bernice Summerfield Anmerkungen *''Oh No It Isn't!'' ist das erste Hörspiel, das Big Finish je produzierte. Ursprünglich wollte man von Beginn an Doctor Who Hörspiele produzieren, die BBC gab die Lizenz dazu aber nicht frei. Um ein Referenzwerk vorstellen zu können, wurde Oh No It Isn't! vertont. Lisa Bowerman war angesichts der relativ improvisierten Studioeinrichtung sehr skeptisch, war dann aber vom Endergebnis sehr angetan. Ein Jahr nach dem ersten Versuch gab die BBC dann ihr Einverständnis. Kategorie:Hörspiel-Reihe Kategorie:Spin Offs Kategorie:Buchreihen